You Don't Need Him
by whitemokona234
Summary: While taking a drive around town, Token comes across a crying girl in the snow. It turns out to be a girl from school! Someone he's recently begun to have a crush on. What's she doing out here...? Token/OC I think this is kinda stupid, but... I've been wrong before... May add another chapter if this is received well


Another het story! So, for those who've read 'South Park Truth or Dare' you guys know Crissy. Well, I've decided to make a story about her and Token, since I love them together so much! I feel like this'll be how they end up together anyway, so… read!

I don't own South Park, for it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I only own Crissy. Enjoy!

You Don't Need Him

Token Black was driving in his car. There was no particular reason for it. He just felt like driving. It had been raining earlier that night, and a blizzard was on its way. It was too cold to walk, as he'd originally wanted to do, so he decided to drive.

It was the first night of winter break. A whole two weeks without having to deal with the racist bastards called teachers and Eric Cartman. Although, that also meant a whole two weeks without Crissy Washington, the only colored girl in the whole school. Granted, it would have been better for her to have been there during elementary school, but when she showed up in middle school, Token knew everything would be okay.

She was as dark skinned as he was, and tall, but still shorter than most of the boys. Her black hair was dyed a light turquoise at the ends of her thin ponytails. Her eyes were a deep brown and she wore a dark turquoise shirt that said 'END GENOCIDE' in big yellow letters on the front. Despite the cold weather, she wore a pair of loose, black shorts. To finish off her look, she wore black combat boots and was holding a paper bag, her lunch bag no doubt. She waved timidly to everyone, a smile on her face.

Token had been dating Wendy Testaburger at the time, but he knew it wouldn't last much longer. Wendy always only got with him for a week at the most, just to make herself feel better when she dumped Stan Marsh. Of course, once Stan found who he was in 10th grade and got with Kyle, she tried to be with him permanently. But by that time, Token had discovered there was someone he _actually liked_.

Crissy had come to South Park Middle School in the middle of 6th grade. Therefore, most of the cliques had already been formed and she was considered an outcast. Not to everyone, though. With her physique, a lot of perverts had come up to her more than once to see if she'd like to be _friends_. But she politely declined them. Except Kenny McCormick. He could remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Hey there, cutie~" Kenny said, having momentarily drifted from his group over to the table where Crissy sat by herself, eating a tuna sandwich._

_She blushed as she turned around, but smiled anyway. "Hi…" she replied._

"_Why're you sitting here by yourself? A girl like you should have loads of friends by now!"_

_Crissy giggled, her blush spreading to her ears. "Maybe so… but no one has really come up to me to be friends yet… they just wanna finger me and feel up on my tits."_

_Kenny looked astonished, as if not expecting what she'd said. "Whoa… I didn't think you'd be capable of words like that, considering how shy you are all the time…"_

"_Just 'cause I'm shy doesn't mean I don't know dirty words…" she replied, smiling slyly._

_Kenny gave her a small smirk. "'Name's Kenny. Why don't you come and join our group?" he said, gesturing to his other friends who were waiting by the table._

_Crissy giggled and picked up her stuff, nodding and taking his hand. "Sure. Sounds like fun…"_

That's how she became part of their group. She stayed in their group for a long time. She got caught up in their adventures. But she always thought of them as fun. She never thought of them as weird or scary or even just random bullshit. She always wanted to be a part of it. Because that was just who she was.

Then, around the end of seventh grade, her whole-heartedness began to show even more.

"_Butters?" she asked, rounding the corner of the school to see him crying on one of the picnic tables behind the school. "Butters, why are you crying?" she asked, walking over to take a seat next to him._

_Token stood at the corner waiting for her, as she was the one who wanted him to come with her back there anyway. He knew she hadn't expected to find Butters there crying, but he _had_ expected her to just leave him there. After all, that's what everyone else did. He didn't expect her to have gone over to him._

"_M-my parents…" Butters cried, not trying to right himself in the slightest._

"_What about them? They didn't hurt you did they?"_

"_N-n… no… I-I-I just… I-I heard them… t-t-talking about m-me…"_

"_What did they say?"_

"_They don't like me! They hate me! They don't want me to live with them anymore!" Butters cried, hugging her and crying into her shoulder. Crissy didn't even flinch._

"_Why would you think that? Did they say that about you?"_

"_N-no… but I… I-I heard m-my dad talking about it… h-he said I-I'm getting older… and that soon I'll be finding a place to stay… and that they wouldn't have to look at my pitiful face anymore… and that they wouldn't have to ground me anymore… 'cause they wouldn't h-have to care… They hate me, Crissy! They hate me!"_

"_Well, your father has some nerve!" she said angrily looking in the direction she knew his house was. "How could anyone ever want to kick someone like you out of their house? You're too adorable to be left out by yourself!" She paused for a moment, and then continued. "Tell you what… If they do decide to kick you out, you can come stay with me."_

_Butters was still crying, as there were tears running down his face, but he had calmed down a little and was giving Crissy a curious look. "R… really?"_

"_Of course! I've always wanted an adorable little brother!"_

Soon after, she and Butters were the best of friends. She stood up for him and they'd hang out together. Token himself had seen Crissy and Butters walking to her house together. Then, the next morning at school, they'd giggle together and talk to each other about whatever it was they did the night before.

And it hadn't stopped there either. She even went as far as making friends with the Gingers and the Melvins. She'd made her own clique, one that included all the cliques everyone else had considered outcasts as well. No one in that group was exactly the same as the others, which was what made them different from other cliques. And she wouldn't let just anyone in that group. Most of the people that were in there were people that were considered outsiders in elementary and most of middle school. Now, in high school, they're not as unnoticeable. Because of Crissy, they're well known among lots of people. Even the popular kids are aware of them. They act like they don't care, but Token can see right through them. And that's mostly because he's one of the popular kids.

"I should probably be getting home…" he told himself, turning the corner. As he passed by the large house, he wondered if Crissy was asleep.

It had been a shock to everyone when they found out that Crissy lived like Token: in a big house with lots of money. Why? All she ever wore to school were the things the poor kids wore: a combination of Goth, popular, nerd, and sci-fi kid. All she ever ate for lunch was a tuna fish sandwich and an apple. She never brought anything expensive looking to school, except for items everyone else already had, like an iPad or an mp3 player. They'd all found out on the very first party she'd thrown in 10th grade, sometime after Stan found himself.

"_Damn Crissy!" Token said as he walked into her house, everyone else saying something just as shocked or just as rude._

"_What?" she asked, stopping beside her 72in screen TV. "Is there something on me?"_

"_We didn't know you were filthy rich!" Kenny said, picking up a Hershey's kiss from a shiny and expensive looking coffee table._

"_Where do all these minoratahs get all this money…?" Cartman muttered, touching the leaves of a tall plant._

"_Oh… well… yeah, I am. So what?" she said, going into the kitchen._

"_So what? Why don't you act like it?" Kyle asked, taking a seat on a very comfortable leather couch._

"_Do I have to?" she asked, coming back into the room with a tray of every snack imaginable._

"_Well, no, but…" Stan said. "Why don't you?"_

"_Being rich doesn't mean anything to me."_

"_Why ever not?" Pip asked, taking a slice of cheese off the tray._

"_Because…" she said, turning around. "When I die, none of this stuff will mean anything to me…"_

Token didn't know why she'd brought that up. She'd never seemed as depressed as when she'd said that. But the moment didn't last long. Soon, when the music started and the lights were down, the party was on, and she was just as crazy as everyone else.

Token just wished she could've stayed in South Park with them for winter break this time.

"_You're leaving?" Craig asked, the slightest twinge of disappointment in his voice._

"_Yeah… my dad said he's going to try and come get me… He lives in Utah. It'll be a really long and boring drive, but, you know… it's my dad…" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Y'know…" Clyde brought up, lighting a cigarette. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your dad before…"_

"_You haven't…" she said. "I try not to talk about my dad, since it makes me think about what he did to my mom… and all the broken promises he's made to me and her over the years… But he sounded sincere this time, so… I'll give him this chance…"_

Token still wondered what she meant by that. What had he done to her mom? He'd seen her before. She was a nice woman, and worked as a defense attorney in Denver. So he didn't kill her. Maybe he…

"What the hell…?" Token muttered as he pulled over and stopped on the side of the road. He could've sworn he saw a person sitting on the side of the road. Just sitting there. And a blizzard was on the way.

He pulled his coat around himself and got out the car, walking over to them. "Hey, what are you thinking? You can't just sit out here in the-!" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked closer at the person sitting in the snow. It was a girl. With black hair. And turquoise dyed on the ends of her ponytails. She was dark-skinned, as he could see from the small amount of skin showing from under her scarf. And she was crying.

"Crissy…?" The girl paused slightly, and then slowly turned her head to look up at him. Token could see she'd been crying for a while, as her eyes were red and puffy, and some of it seemed to be frozen to her face. Not only that, but now he could see that her entire frame was soaking wet. She couldn't have been sitting out here when it was raining earlier, could she?

"Oh… h-h-hey T-Token…" she shivered, waving to him. "Wh-what's up…?"

"Crissy, how long have you been sitting out here?"

"S-s-since… hm… s-six th-th-thirty…" Token glanced at his watch. It was 11:51.

"Why have you been sitting out here for five hours?"

"He told me he'd be here by seven… I-I-I-I-I didn't think thirty m-m-minutes would b-be a long time to wait s-so… I waited…" Token saw another tear roll down her cheek. "I should've known he wouldn't show up after the th-third hour, but…" She put her head in her arms and began crying again.

Token watched helplessly as the girl he'd fallen so hard for cried in the cold snow. He felt his fists tighten in anger, and he wanted to meet her father, just so he could punch him in the face.

He looked to the left of her and saw her suitcases. One large suitcase and another suitcase about half the size of the first one. Token knew that her clothes were probably in the first one, but he couldn't even guess what could be in the smaller one.

He stomped back to his car and put it in reverse, stopping it in the middle of the road. No one in this hick town drove after 11 anyway. As she cried, he opened the trunk of his car and carefully put her bags in there, as he was not aware of what she could have in the suitcases. Then, he closed the trunk and opened the passenger side door, going back over to her.

"Crissy, get in the car…" he said.

Crissy looked up again, her eyes shining with baby tears, ready to fall. "But I… I-I can't… wh-what if he's on his w-w-way here…? H-he'll wonder where I am a-and then-"

"Crissy… I don't want you to get sick waiting out here for someone who's not coming…" He saw Crissy flinch slightly and he wished he could take back what he said. "Please… just come with me to my house… If he comes by while we're gone, I swear I'll make it up to you… But right now, I just want you to get warmed up and to make you feel better… please, get in the car?" He held out his hand for her to take. She looked hesitant at first, taking a glance down the road, before she nodded, slowly taking his hand.

He picked her up bridal style, not about to find out if she could walk fine by herself or not. Her legs were probably frozen since she'd been sitting outside so long. And not only that, but she'd been sitting in the rain earlier that night as well. She was probably stiff to the bone, and he was not going to let her walk even the small distance it was to his car.

He carried her over to the passenger side door and placed her in the passenger seat. He even went as far as buckling her seatbelt, ignoring her telling him he didn't have to do everything he was doing.

He closed her door and went around to the driver's seat, closing his own door and buckling his seatbelt. He drove the rest of the way to his house, and when he was there, carried her inside the house as well.

"Oh, Token, you're ba-" Token's father said, looking up from his newspaper. He caught one glimpse of Token with the cold and shivering girl in his arms and they shared a look of understanding. As Token carried her upstairs to his room, he called into the kitchen, "Honey! Make some warm soup! I'll make the hot chocolate!"

Once Token was upstairs in his room, he placed Crissy on his bed and gave her two warm blankets. "You get warm while I get your stuff from the car, okay?" he said, turning to leave again. She nodded quietly and he frowned a little. Crissy should never be this quiet. She should be happy and bubbly and crazy, like she always is. He thought it over in his head as he went back to his car, taking out both her suitcases and closing the trunk to his car.

When he got back up to his room, he saw Crissy's clothes scattered around his floor, with the girl herself wrapped up in the blankets on his bed. "I brought your suitcases…" he said, stepping over her clothes.

She nodded again. "Thank you…" Token sat on the end of his bed, looking at her. She wouldn't look back at him, and it made him feel sick.

"Is your mom home? I could drive you to your house, if you want…"

"She's on a business trip… She thought I'd be with my dad, so she's already gone…"

Token sighed quietly through his nose. "Well, you can stay here… Y'know, until you're mom comes back…"

Crissy looked up at him. "Oh, Token, I couldn't do that…! I mean, it would be so sudden…! I don't want to be a bother to you guys…"

"You wouldn't be bothering us…" Token said, scooting a little closer to her. "And besides. You being here would make this vacation a lot more fun." Crissy smiled, a small blush on her face, and Token smiled back. They both inched a little closer, but went back to their respective spots once the door opened.

"Here you are, dear…" Token's mother said, placing a nice hot bowl of beef stew in her hands. Token's father put a hot cup of tea on the bed-side table.

"I would've made you hot cocoa, but she suggested that tea would probably be better…" he said.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Black… this is so nice of you…" Crissy said. As she began eating the stew, Token's father left and Token's mother turned to Token.

"Would you like some too, hon?" she asked.

"No, mom. I'm good…" he said, watching as Crissy happily ate her food. His mother nodded and left the room, calling a 'good night' as she shut the door.

The two sat in silence as Crissy continued to eat, locking eyes every few minutes before looking away. After a while, the colored girl was done and she hugged the blankets tighter around herself as she got up off the bed. "Where's your bathroom…?" she asked, opening up her larger suitcase.

"There's one in here… right there…" he said, pointing to a thicker door beside his closet.

"Oh, okay… thanks, Token…" she said, having picked out what looked to be a pair of pajamas. She disappeared into the small bathroom, leaving Token to glare out his window.

If he ever saw that son of a bitch known as that sweet girl's father, it'd be his ass. With the rage he felt, it'd probably take a SWAT team to get him to calm down, along with Craig, Clyde, Kevin, Stan, Kenny, Kyle, _and _Cartman. Anyone who could reduce the usually overly-excited Crissy to such a broken state deserves a good beat-down. And Token was happy to give one.

His thought process was broken as his bathroom door opened to reveal Crissy in an oversized pair of purple, leopard print pajamas, minus the bottoms. "Do you have a hamper? I don't want to just leave my clothes in the middle of the floor…" she said.

Token didn't know what to say, as he was very confused. "Um… why…? I mean…?" he floundered, his face a dark hue of pink.

Crissy looked down and blushed herself, smiling up at Token. "Sorry, it's just… I don't like sleeping with pants on… even pajama pants… It's uncomfortable…" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Well… no… whatever makes you comfortable is okay…" he said. "It's in the hallway… th-the hamper…"

"Thank you, Token~" she cooed, picking up the rest of her wet clothes and heading down the hallway. As her absence went on, Token decided it was time to get into his own pajamas. Which weren't even pajamas at all, but more just a pair of boxers and an old pair of jogging pants.

Crissy came back in just as he was pulling the pants up around his waist, and he thought he saw her blush a little before she looked away slightly. They were in silence for a little while, before he spoke up. "I'll take you to the guest room, if you-"

"No!" she interrupted, leaving him a bit confused. "I-I mean… I thought I'd be… s-staying with you…" she murmured, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh… Oh! _Oh_…" Token said, realization hitting him. "W-well… sure, but… I-I guess, if… that's what you, uh… if that's what you want…"

Crissy turned to him and smiled, running over and hugging him, making his face take on a deep red hue. "Oh, thank you Token! Thank you so much!" she cheered, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. "Thank you! You're being so nice to me! Thank you!"

"Y-yeah… Y-you're welcome…" he said, rubbing her back. She pulled back from the hug to smile at him. Through his embarrassment, he smiled back, and they stayed like that for a while.

After an unknown amount of time, Crissy laid her head on his shoulder again. And after a few moments, she spoke. "He hit her…" she said quietly.

"…Huh?"

"My dad… he'd hit my mom… a lot… It's the whole reason we moved here anyway…"

"_Daddy! Daddy, stop it!" a 12-year-old Crissy shouted, running out in the open as her father viciously slapped her mother. "Stop hurting Mommy! Stop it, stop it!" She didn't need to be told what was wrong, as she already knew. He'd went and gotten drunk, and when her mother had called him out on it, he'd began to hit her._

"_Crissy, go back to your room!" her mother scolded her, but she didn't listen, running up to her father and hitting him on the arms._

"_Leave Mommy alone!"_

"_You little brat…" her father slurred, kicking her a good two feet away and watching with little interest as she gasped in pain on the floor._

"_You bastard! Keep your hands off my daughter!" her mother yelled, kicking him in the crotch. Hard._

_The man groaned in pain, cupping his valuables in his hands as he kneeled on the ground. As soon as she was granted freedom, Crissy's mother gathered her daughter and packed her into the car, hurriedly running back into the house. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" she yelled as she disappeared into the house._

_Crissy watched in immense fear, waiting for her mother to come back. Ten minutes passed. Then fifteen. Then twenty. Still no sight of her mom. Then, thirty minutes later, her mother came back out the door with a black eye, a splatter of blood over her shirt and face, and two small suitcases in hand._

"_Get ready, Crissy…" she said as she clambered into the car. "'Cause we're moving…"_

"After that, we moved up here, and I started going to South Park Middle…" Crissy said, her eyes closed. As a result, she did not see Token seething and trying to keep from clenching his fists as hard as he'd clenched his teeth. Crissy was as adorable in sixth grade as she was now. Who would ever want to hurt her? Or her beautiful mother for that matter? This must really be a sick bastard…

"I found out later, from my mom, that he'd hit her when she was trying to come back downstairs and had forced her into the kitchen… She grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him, which happened to be a kitchen knife. When she threw it, he was really close to her, so it had hit him in the face. That's why there was blood on her face…

"I also know why he never comes to get me when he says he will… My mom knows too, but she doesn't know that I know… It happened during spring break of 7th grade…"

"_I'm finally here! Back home, where Daddy is!" Crissy cheered, dragging a small suitcase behind her as she got off the bus. It had taken 3 weeks' worth of allowance and snack money, but she'd finally gotten enough money to pay for a bus ride to and from Salt Lake City. She'd had to get on the bus at Denver, but that was okay. Anything to see her dad again._

_It'd been a little over a year since everything had happened, but she tried not to think about it. She knew, deep in her heart, that he hadn't meant it. He was just really drunk and was being stupid. She was sure he was sorry and wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him._

_She was familiar with the neighborhood, and luckily for her, the Greyhound Bus Station was only two blocks from her old house. The two blocks seemed more like two miles, but nevertheless, she made it to her old home. She walked up to the door and knocked three times, expecting her father to step out._

_But this was a woman._

"_Can I help you, little girl?" the woman said, cradling a baby in her arms._

_Crissy looked up at the two, a bit confused, then inwardly shrugged. _Daddy probably just moved out and forgot to tell us… _she thought, smiling up at the woman. "Um, yes… I'm looking for Michael Washington? Does he still live here?"_

"_Oh, Mike?" the woman asked. Crissy was even more confused. _Daddy's never let anyone call him Mike before… except maybe Mommy… _she thought, trying to peek into the house. The woman had moved out of the way to go over to the man sitting on the couch._

_Crissy's eyes widened as she recognized the man on the couch as her father. There was no mistaking it; the big scar on his cheek gave it away._

_She watched in horror and shock and hurt as her father kissed the woman's cheek and the baby's forehead before making his way over to the door._

"_Hello?" he said, looking down at her. They stared at each other for a long time. "Do I know you from somewhere?"_

"…" _Crissy felt tears come to her eyes. Quietly, she opened her suitcase and pulled out a small envelope. It was purple, with crude drawings on the outside of it. She'd been keeping the envelope with her since 1__st__ grade. Her teacher had told her to keep it until she wanted to send it to someone special._

_Sending it to her father, which she hadn't seen in a year and three months, seemed like a good enough person._

_She thrust the envelope into her father's hands before running off the porch and back to the bus station, closing her suitcase along the way._

"He called about two days afterward, talking about how much he wanted to see me… I couldn't tell my mom about what I'd done… She'd never trust me to stay at home by myself again… And on top of that, I knew she'd try to right the situation herself… I couldn't let her go down there and mess up what Daddy had with that lady… I hated her guts that day… But after years of thinking over what had happened, I couldn't really be angry at her anymore…

"I remember what she looked like… Light brown hair… dark brown eyes… No bruises… no split lip… She looked perfectly okay… And her baby was adorable too…" Crissy found it in herself to laugh. "And he looked happy… I hate him so much now… but he is my dad… I want him to be happy… even if that means he can't be happy with us… Y'know?" She turned to Token, only to see his eyes closed. Tight. "Token? You okay?"

"No, I'm not…" he ground out through his insanely clenched teeth. "How could he do those things… to someone as sweet and considerate and loving as you…? How could he not recognize you after only a year…? How could he do those things to you? You don't deserve that kind of treatment…! You don't deserve it!" By the time Token had come to his senses, he was face-to-face with Crissy, as he had gripped her shoulders during his rant. He loosened his grip slightly, but didn't let her go.

"You and your mother are amazing people. If anything, you could possibly be the best things to come to South Park since tolerance of homosexuals and other ethnicities… for the most part… I just don't see how anyone could mistreat you two so horribly… And after seeing you crying in the middle of a blizzard waiting for your sick bastard of a father, even knowing he wouldn't come… it makes me _sick_… I don't like seeing you like this, Crissy… It makes me sick… and it makes me even more sick knowing all this pain is being caused by one of the people who's supposed to always be by your side… your own father…"

"Token…"

"You don't need him! If anything, he needs you! He doesn't realize how amazing you are! I don't see how he can't, but he just doesn't see it!"

There was another silence, save for Token's heavy breathing through his anger. "… Do you see it…?" Crissy asked, barely above a whisper.

"…What…?" Token breathed, having calmed down enough to lay Crissy against him once more.

"Do you see it…?" she asked again. "… Do you really think I'm amazing…?"

Token was quiet for a while. He turned around so that Crissy was still lying on top of him, but his back was against the headboard of his bed and she was sitting across his legs. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead. "Yeah… I really do…"

"Why…?" Crissy asked, hiding her face against his chest. "What makes me more amazing than anything else in this town…?"

"… You're different…" He kissed her forehead again. "You've actually gotten used to, and even enjoy, the wacky adventures this town puts up with every other day… you make good grades in these retarded classes taught by our tranny of a teacher… you make art that actually looks like art instead of squiggly lines on a piece of paper… there are times where you'd rather sit down and listen to music than be loud and crazy… you're always the life of the party… you've actually managed to make Craig show a little emotion here and there… you've gotten people together… you've broken unhappy, reluctant people up… you enjoy helping your mother… I could go on like this for _days_, Crissy…" He curled a finger under Crissy's chin and tilted her head up so that he was looking into her teary eyes.

"I've noticed these things about you over the years, Crissy… and I've come to love every single one of them, because they're what makes you _you._"

"L… love…?"

Token smiled, pulling Crissy closer to him. "Love…"

The kiss was slow and sweet, something Token always figured their first kiss would be. All the other stuff could wait for another time and another place. Right now, all he wanted was this slow sweetness.

To him, she tasted like Green Apple Bubblicious gum, and to her, he tasted like beef jerky. Perfect.

The kiss was over much faster than either wanted, but when it was, the two smiled at each other, Token sliding his hand up to Crissy's cheek. "I love you, Crissy… I love you because you're you, and that's all I've ever wanted in any woman… You're amazing… Just the way you are…"

Crissy gave a small, airy giggle, laying her head on Token's shoulder. "Don't try to butter me up with Bruno Mars lyrics…" she giggled.

Token chuckled in response, stroking her back again. "Did they work, though…?"

Another giggle. "Maybe…" A small yawn. "You'll find out in the morning…"

Token felt a yawn of his own coming as he nodded, getting off the bed. He pulled back the covers on the side of the bed Crissy wasn't on, allowing her to slide in on that side, then moved over to the other side and wrapped his arms around her midsection, his face in the crook of her neck. "You don't… mind this do you…?" he asked, starting to fall asleep.

"No… this is just perfect…" she murmured before she fell asleep. Token smiled in his sleep.

Token awoke to the feel of something poking him in the back. Out of habit, he curled in on himself a little before actually waking up. The soft bundle in his arms gave him a little reminder of what went on the night before he opened his eyes and turned over toward his door.

Craig and Tweek stood in his doorway, Tweek… well, being Tweek and Craig giving him that all-knowing look, the hint of a smirk on his face. "Morning, Lover-Boy…" he said in his nasally voice, bringing Tweek closer to him.

"Craig! Gah! Don't say that! Geh!" Tweek twitched, a panicky look in his eyes.

"Calm down…"

"Good morning to you too, Craig…" Token said, completely unfazed by the two being in his doorway at whatever-time-it-was. "Clyde with you?"

"Right over here…!" Clyde announced, not bothering to look up at Token. "Did you get to touch them?" he asked, staring directly at Crissy's breasts.

Token pushed him away by his face, hugging Crissy a little closer. "No… not yet… Still, you don't get to stare…"

"Damn…"

"So, what _did_ happen last night…? I thought she was going to visit her dad for winter break?"

"Her dad never showed up… If I hadn't come along, she'd probably have died…"

"No way! So, you're like a hero or something?"

"Shut up, Clyde… You're such a fucking retard sometimes…"

"Hey! I'll have you know, I got an A in English!"

"Yeah, three years ago when they accidentally put you in the slow classes for the quarter."

"Shut up, Craig!"

"GEH!"

"Mm…" Everyone turned to look at Crissy, who was rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She looked to her right to see Craig, who offered her a small wave, and Tweek, who offered a twitch. She looked to her left to see Clyde, who grinned and offered a wave himself. "Hey guys… what's up?" she asked, unfazed by their presence as well.

"Nothing much… Just a little surprised to see you still here and all… Thought you'd be in Utah by now…"

"Nope… Daddy didn't show…"

"We heard…"

There was silence. "So, what do you guys wanna do today? We've got two weeks of no school. I don't wanna spend it in bed."

"Now you're talking, Crissy. We were planning on going down to Stark's Pond and ice skating a while today."

"I thought skating at Stark's Pond was a couple's thing?"

"Most of the time, it is. Not all the time though."

"We were gonna ask Token if he was going to come, since he only comes some of the time! But now he has to, since you two are together now!"

Token was going to correct Clyde, but Crissy beat him to it. She turned to him and smiled, taking his hand. "Yeah, Token! Take your girlfriend ice skating!"

Token smiled disbelievingly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Girlfriend?"

Crissy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course~ How rude of me would it be to have led you on like that last night?"

Token smiled wider, and leaned in to kiss her for real. Their kiss was sweet like the first time, but it was soon interrupted by a clearing of the throat. "If you two lovebirds don't mind, I'd love to be getting to Stark's Pond now."

Token turned to glare at Craig, but Crissy just smiled at him and, hesitantly, got off her new boyfriend. "I'll be in the bathroom, okay? I have to fix myself up a little~" And with that, she left the room and made her way to the bathroom.

There was a moment of silence in the room while she was gone. "So, is she just gonna stay here with you, then?" Clyde asked.

"I guess so. Though, I can't really say that's a bad thing…" Token replied, a small smile on his face.

"Are you gonna fix yourself up too?" Craig asked. Tweek continued to twitch every now and again but mostly said nothing.

"Not really. I'll take a shower when we get back. As for right now, I'm just going to put on some clothes and get my skates." Token also left his room, claiming his skates were downstairs, and so were most of his clothes. Craig and Clyde shared a look before Clyde smirked. Craig's expression didn't change, but there was the slightest bit of mischief in his eyes.

"It's about time those two got together. I thought it'd never happen."

"God, tell me about it, Clyde."

"GEH!"

_**END**_

God, this story is long as fuck! Might be my longest yet. Well, y'know, all contained in one chapter. Or is it? I don't know, I'm thinking about adding another chapter or two, but then… Would I just be _that guy_? XD No, I'm just kidding. I was thinking about adding another chapter where the relationship has progressed by a few months to a few years and how much stronger their bond is and whatever, with possibly a little bit of _first time _smut, but I'm not all that sure if this part even turned out that well. And God, you guys have no idea how long it took me to write this. I'm pretty sure I started it last year and just got stuck for the longest time.

Anyways, um, I hope you liked it! Review and tell me if you want another chapter!


End file.
